It has been conventional to use strainer assemblies located in a sump pit into which drain water and other residue, such as mud, leaves, rocks, etc., are introduced along with drain water. A typical type of an arrangement that is used is a basket which is provided with elongated circumferentially spaced openings to allow the water to flow therethrough while preventing the introduction of large objects from contacting the pump inlet. Such arrangements are unsatisfactory if along with the rain water there are small particles of varying kinds of residues that are small enough to go through the openings of the strainer constructions. Such materials can find their way into the inlet of the pump and clog the same, thus requiring that the pump be cleaned very frequently, or under severe conditions require that the pump be periodically replaced.